Asleep on Duty
by Killough
Summary: 21 and 24 are doing a bit of recon work, when 21 starts to think a little bit... what is 24 to him? Oneshot 21x24


21's eyes fluttered open, groggily viewing the world through the red tint of his goggles. He sat up scratching his chin. Ugh, god. The Monarch mobile was a horrible place to sleep… Not that he had a choice. The Monarch had sent him and 24 on a stake out to see how Phantom Limb was "treating" Doctor Girlfriend. But of course the two hadn't been home for hours. They were probably out on the town at some fancy pants auction, or t-bone stake restaurant. That's were they usually followed them too anyway. But since the odd couple hadn't been home, the two henchmen had to wait. Wait…. Where was 24? 21 turned his head slowly to his left, eyeing 24 still asleep beside him. He was a little further down in the back seat with a small puddle of droll staining the seat where his head lay. 21 covered his mouth trying to conceal a chuckle. He and 24 often fell asleep on recon, so it was no surprise to him seeing 24 drooling. But he was still funny to watch when he was sleeping. 21 turned himself around, so his head would be looking directly at 24. He bit his lip as he reached out and delicately flicked one of 24's antennae bobbing in front of his face. 24 waved his hand in front of his face grumbling softly.

"Mmfff, stoop it…" 21 snickered as 24 continued to wave his hand at nothing. 24 was so cute swatting at the air, like a kitten. At last 24 brought his arm back down, resting it over 21's neck. 21 froze as 24 pulled him closely to him and nuzzled his cheek against his. 21's could feel his face be consumed by blush. Maaaaybe he shouldn't have bothered 24 while he was sleeping. Though, admittedly, he enjoyed this sort of attention from 24. He was trying to be tough all the time, but 21 new the real 24. He was just a scrawny guy who liked the same things he did. He was actually kind of, sweet. Looking out for him all the time, trying to take the heat from the Monarch when HE did something wrong. 24 had always been so good to him. And really, so what if 24 cuddled him in his sleep? He could recall snuggling up to a certain plush covered elephant at a very young age. It's not like it really, meant anything anyway… 21 frowned a bit, seemingly disappointed. His eyes drifted to the window as he started considering his thoughts. Well… well so what if it didn't mean anything? I mean, what would 24 see in him anyway? Not that he wanted 24 to… to actually like him. Err, like, like him or something… 24's foot started to twitch. 21 couldn't help but grin as he watched 24 smiling in his sleep. 21 slid a finger down 24's nose, still grinning. 24 must be having an awfully good dream 21 summarized. When 24's foot finally came to a stop from the twitch fest, his smile left his face as well. Without 24 putting on a little show, 21 went back to his thoughts. Why did he keep thinking about 24 this way? Who CARES if 24 didn't want him, want him that way? He didn't, THAT'S for sure…. But as he said it he could feel his heart sink. ….okay… So, maybe he did care, a little bit. 24 was his best friend, but… lately he was finding it a bit harder to "stay in character." Like a few hours ago when they were awake, 21 had been poking at the ground with a stick, binoculars dangling from his neck.

"Ya know wha'd be cool? If binoculars could stretch and like, zoom in on what you're looking at. Like in He-Man." 24, who was sitting beside a tree, wasn't really listening. He was downing their last bottle of beer. When 21 didn't receive an answer, he looked back at 24, and found himself simply… starring… Watching 24 slowly indulging on what little was left on the alcohol, Adam's apple shifting with each gulp he took. It was such a normal thing for 24, but 21 seemed to be so taken by the rugged action even when 24 was finished wiping his mouth with his arm 21 was still gawking. He just looked so…. Strong? Yeah, that's the word. 24 gave him a bit of a confused look.

"Wha'd ya say?........ what?" 21 snapped out of it when 24 asked the second question and swirled his face away from 24's, continually poking the ground with the stick. His face well over-heated.

"Uh, uh, y-ya know. Stretch binoculars? That's a cool idea right?" 21 rolled his eyes at the flash back. Yeah… that was smooth 21…. His attention snapped back as 24 turned away from 21. He crossed his arms as he did so. He seemed to be shivering. 21 sat up again frowning. He pulled one of the sleeping bags they should have been using from the front seat and draped it over 24. 21 smiled warmly. There was something heart-warming about secretly tucking 24 in like this. And as soon as his mind brought up the fact that this moment wouldn't last forever, 24's eyes squinted upward as he gazed at 21. 21 looked back down at him, trying to make it seem like he was just tossing the rest of the bag on 24 instead of tenderly wrapping it around him. 24 blinked several times at his friend, watching him settle back down to his level sitting Indian style.

"Go back to bed sleepy. They're still not home yet." 21 said smiling. 24 blinked slowly once more before settling back down onto the seat. His head falling into the blushing 21's lap.

"Thank you….." He mumbled snuggling against 21's shins. 21 felt like his heart was skipping in his chest, his face still aglow. A small smile curled onto his face at the warmth. Especially when 24 seemed to say something else…

"Mmm… so warm." He grinned falling back into his deep sleep. 21 was so overcome with emotion, he couldn't help himself. Although he was hesitant, 21 held his breath and placed a small kiss on his forehead. 21 pulled away, relieved to see 24 not curl up in disgust but remain smiling in his sleep. 21 sighed and leaned back in the seat, putting his arms behind his head.

"No problem."


End file.
